Endless Skies: A Sydrian Story
by 1tessalation
Summary: What should happen after the kiss. Yep, you know the one! Just a small little story that will make Sydrian shippers warm and fuzzy inside. Fluff alert! A little angsty in the beginning with our Adrian! R & R! Dedicated to Emily!


**Hello there fellow FanFiction readers. This is an Sydrian one-shot written for my best friends birthday, and before I show her it I thought I'd share it and get feedback from all of you. My first story, and most importantly: ENJOY!**

**Note: I do not own, however I may wish, any of the Bloodlines characters. Someone want to get me them as a present? :) **

**Okay, I'm done now! Dedicated to Emily. Happy birthday my dear!**

Adrian sat. Motionless. Emotionless. The world around him still revolving as if nothing has changed. But that isn't right. Everything has changed. His head still spun from that kiss. Sure he had kissed girls before. Hell, he was Adrian Ivashkov. The royal Moroi. Belonging to the court. Rich. Stunningly attractive. The party boy. But this kiss wasn't with just any girl. No. This was a kiss with Sydney Sage. His Sage.

And quite the kiss it had been. In it he released not only his love for her, but his hopes and dreams for the future. No matter how impossible or scandalous the relationship between Moroi royalty and an Alchemist is, he was ready to make it work. She completes his soul. When spirit shackles him down to insanity, she frees him from the dark and leads him toward the light. The sunlight of her aura. He swore that he could bask in it for the rest of his life.

Every detail of that kiss replays in his mind. Her at first resisting lips against his certain ones. The way she stiffened against him when he reached for her. As soon as their hearts connected, there was no longer any resistance. In fact, there was fire. They had been doused with gasoline of passion and set ablaze with a match. One kiss had awoken feelings in both of them that they hadn't yet accepted.

She ran her hand through his hair and down his neck, and however warm and complete he felt, it gave him chills. She was his other half, Adrian was certain of that now more than ever. His soulmate. No matter how they were labeled, in the end they were both people, and if this kiss wasn't worth something, then he didn't know what was. Soon enough he felt almost compelled to stroke her cheek. Her perfect golden lily. The mark that became apart of who she was. And with that, he felt her rip herself away from his grasp.

God help him. Adrian had lost track of how many times he had replayed that kiss in his mind. Well this is it, huh? He is finally cracking. Insanity has its grasp on him, and now his Sage isn't here to save his soul from capture. Is this how it all ends then? His savior leading to his downfall. It seems almost too dramatic.

Before she even spoke a word he knew what was to come. He knew she would have an inner turmoil between the logical and the loving sides of his Sage. Of course that's part of the reason he loves her. He loves her. That isn't even a question anymore. If Adrian was certain of anything in this twisted, messed up world, it was his love for this stubborn, brilliant, beautiful, and bright alchemist. And damn anyone that wasn't okay with that.

The next thing he knows, she is walking away from him. After bearing his soul to her all in one kiss, she leaves him alone and vulnerable. The only thing keeping Adrian standing was the bit of pride that had remained unshredded and the help of the doorway.

And now he sits in his dull, lifeless apartment. Alone. He can't even muster up the energy to pour himself a drink or even smoke. Not that it would help any. He has already numbed himself enough. At this moment, he would welcome a spirit-induced insanity session. Then he may get a little feeling back at least. But no spirit magic could be found. Leaving Adrian sitting staring at the last piece he painted. The only light in the room was that painted golden lily, and it only sunk him lower in the depths of depression. It was going to be the birthday gift to his every own golden girl, until the kiss happened.

Anxious knocks on his door caused Adrian to check his watch. He had been sitting here in the dark for hours, as for it was already 11:18. He pondered who would be up this late, and what they wanted from him. Though he didn't bother getting the door. Soon enough the knocking repeated, louder now. After a few more sets of that insistent knocking, Adrian gathered himself up and trudged over to his door. Not even pausing to check his disheveled appearance.

As he open the door, the chain prevented him from opening it more than a few inches. Though that was all he needed to know who was at his doorstep. Her aura was almost blinding how bright it was with emotion. One look from her and he shut the door, unlocked the chain and let the door creak open. Sydney took this as an invitation and bursts into the room, tears streaks marking her face. Though there was no more weakness in her expression, only determination.

"Get up, straighten your shirt, we both need to relax some. Where are your keys? I'm driving." she demanded, as she took a look around the room with distain clear on her face. Before he could refuse, she grabbed his keys from the door side table and left the room. All Adrian thought at that moment was how she could go from rejecting his feelings to now wanting to go on a midnight drive with him. He was too tired to fight with her about it anyway, so he did as she asked and headed out to the parking lot.

He found her in the drivers seat adjusting the mirrors. Adrian opened the passenger side door, but before getting in he gave her a look. That look said, are you sure about this. Sydney briefly nodded. Different from what the usual Sage would've done. That Sydney would have snapped a comeback of "of course I'm sure, why would I be here otherwise!" Though he shouldn't be talking, considering the state that he was in. What Adrian didn't understand though, was what a midnight drive was going to do to help their situation. Nevertheless he sat down and the moment he was buckled in she pressed on the gas petal, hard.

Wind was blowing through the car with the windows down. It was so strong that if Adrian had styled his hair before going, he would've been an unhappy, yet still dazzlingly attractive vampire. He subtly glanced over at Sage, and could tell that she had finally let her guard down. Her face was soft, no longer fashioning the hard edges and clenched jaw. She was even more beautiful like this. She was... Vulnerable. It made him want to protect her to his end.

She turned to look at him, and caught him staring. A blush crept up into her cheeks as she turned to look back to the road, even if her eyes kept flitting back in his direction. Adrian realized that no matter how much she hurts him, he knows that he will love her to the end of the Earth and wherever she takes him after.

Adrian had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that they were parked. In the middle of nowhere. No recognizable buildings in sight. No civilization. No nothing. And as he turns to ask her where they were, she pressed her lips roughly against his. When Adrian was released from her grip, she gave him a small smile, and whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry, about everything. I know that our peoples prejudice has nothing to do with the two of us now. And I promise to make it up to you. It'll just take time." She finished. He can't stand it anymore, he reached for his girl, his Sage, finally his.

Playfully she opened he car door and ran out into the empty field, and when he doesn't follow, she turns back and dangles the car keys he didn't know she had. Then she ran off deeper into the pasture, blonde hair streaming behind her as she ran. He smiled and shut the car door behind him as he breathed in the cool night air. One deep breath and he began to stalk after her, a devious grin crossing his face. She knew he liked the hunt.

After a while of messing around in the field, both Adrian and Sydney were out of breath. With their hands clasped together, the two headed back towards the car under the endless sky. Once they spotted it, Adrian took a quick glance to his watch, and took a look at his Sage, smiling. She didn't notice, due to the fact that she was mesmerized by the spring time yellow Mustang. A small chuckle slipped out when Adrian thought back to how he pretended to not know how to drive a shift. Anything to spend time with this girl. Sydney heard his laugh and gave him a smirk, showing that she was thinking about the same thing.

Adrian grabbed Sydney by her waist, earning a cute little squeal from her, followed by a slap on his shoulder that was probably meant to hurt him. Nevertheless, Adrian carried her the rest of the way to the car, and sat her down on the hood. Her grasp trailed down his arms, until reaching his hands and pulled him onto the car next to her. Their laughter joined in the empty night. Adrian put his arm around his Sage's shoulders and brought her down to lay with him, facing the stars. In his grasp, Sydney relaxed and curled in closer to him. Adrian couldn't believe that this was happening, and it just kept getting better.

Suddenly a small beeping from his watch interrupted his happy thoughts and startled his Sage, who had, though she would have denied it, started to fall asleep against his side. It was 12:00. A smile crossed his face when she looked up at him question on her lips, Adrian silenced her with a breathtaking kiss. When their lips parted, he gave her a soft smile, squeezed her hand, and whispered close in her ear, " Happy birthday my love."


End file.
